


actor / makeup artist (the jealousy edition)

by anothersadsong



Series: snippets [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, actor / makeup artist, the one with a jealous co-star leaking things to the press
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anothersadsong/pseuds/anothersadsong





	actor / makeup artist (the jealousy edition)

News traveled fast.

Especially when the news came from an on-set insider who just happened to be the lead actress - a woman of considerable talent who also seemed to suffer from the delusion that Cassian had been meant to be hers (at least during the duration of filming, like a decade’s worth of rumors had perpetuated) and felt a great deal of jealousy toward Jyn for stealing ‘her’ man. 

Any big movie production was going to have it’s fair share of leaks, but it usually wasn’t one of the top-billed stars doing the leaking. And not that it got her the result that she was banking on, either. Jyn had been clued in to the photos circulating online by Bodhi, and although nobody in the makeup trailer was very surprised by the revelation (after all, it was pretty obvious that something was going on when the insults she and Cassian had thrown at each other had turned into soft whispers and the sorts of smiles that they did not grace anyone else with), she was still … was mortified the correct term?

She wasn’t mortified about their burgeoning relationship. She was mortified that as new as it was, it was now splashed all over every gossip magazine, website, and tv show for the entire world to see. But more importantly, she was scared that Cassian would decide that the hassle of having their relationship play out in front of the entire world at large was too much to handle, would drop her like she had meant nothing to him at all, and move on as though it was the easiest thing in the world.

The photos weren’t even that scandalous, all things considered. They just showed Jyn leaving Cassian’s trailer in the morning, sharing a sweet kiss (or four) goodbye before she walked the relatively short distance from the talent’s trailers to the makeup trailer, with what was possibly the world’s goofiest grin lighting up her face. It was nowhere in the leagues of sex tapes or cheating scandals, but … it would keep people talking, that was for sure.

And Cassian was shooting on location, which made the wait to see him all the more nerve-wracking. She knew that he wouldn’t be back until late, and she couldn’t possibly find an excuse to skulk around so long after production had been shut down for the night, so she returned to a tiny apartment that she had barely seen in weeks, and curled up on the couch, barely resisting the urge to turn on the television or her laptop, sure that if she did, she’d see all sorts of comments and innuendo about her - about them - that would make her stomach feel sour.

She had fallen asleep well before her phone chimed, alerting her to a message from Cassian, just a short note asking if she’d be over. Jyn didn’t know what she was expecting, but for the first time all day, she felt a sense of relief. He could have just sent ‘it’s over’, and left it at that. Surely, he wouldn’t have her drive all the way back out to set if he wanted to end it all.

… Would he?

‘I’ll be there’, she sent back, up and grabbing her overnight bag before she had a chance to really think about what she might be walking into. At least the drive was easy and relatively painless - it was far too late for many cars to be clogging up every route that Jyn knew to take in order to get to the set as quickly as possible. Soon, security was letting her pass, and giving her a knowing nod as she went, parking near enough Cassian’s trailer to ensure that the walk wasn’t torturously long. God only knew that somewhere out there, paparazzi with long distance lenses on their cameras were waiting to catch a glimpse of them. Anything to get the story, right?

Hesitantly, she knocked, and immediately the door was opened, and he was inviting her inside, his eyes tired but his smile as genuinely happy to see her as ever. Jyn dropped her bag and wound her arms around his middle well before he ever got the door shut behind her. But he held her just as close and tucked her head underneath his chin and knew that she needed his whispered reassurances that everything was going to be alright.

They skipped the couch altogether, eventually falling into his bed, curling into and around each other as though that was exactly as they were meant to be. Cassian brushed stray hair out of Jyn’s eyes and offered the hint of a smile. “I know it’s not ideal, Jyn, but … this would have happened eventually. I’m only sorry that we didn’t have more time for ourselves first.”

He took a breath, and before she was able to get a word in edge-wise, continued.

“You and I - any relationship … it isn’t going to be easy, but I know that it’s going to be worth it. If you’ll have me, Jyn, if this isn’t a dealbreaker.”

She laughed softly, her voice a little shaky, and found a way to curl impossibly closer. “I can’t wait to see headlines about … canoodling in Calabasas.”

When Cassian laughed in return, it sounded like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Jyn could relate, she felt exactly the same, like all of her worries had been completely unfounded. No, it wasn’t going to be easy, just as he’d said, but then, Jyn Erso had never been afraid of a little hard work.

“I will canoodle with you anytime and anyplace.”

“Good to know”, she murmured, tilting her chin up, angling for a kiss. “How about here and now?”

If a certain actress, burning with jealousy, was expecting Cassian to show up at her trailer door looking for a shoulder to cry on and a way to move on from his broken heart, she’d find herself waiting indefinitely.

He had no intention of letting Jyn go, not now, not anytime soon, and if he was extremely lucky, not ever.


End file.
